


All we need

by alphabetgirl



Series: Little Marshmallows [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the puppies asks an awkward question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All we need

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot today. I'm actually planning a multi chapter fic for this series but that won't be ready for a little while. In the meantime I will try to post a couple of short stories.

Friday nights were always film nights for the Hale pack. Everyone tried extra hard to have that night off to spend in front of the TV with the rest of the pack.

It had been Lydia's turn to pick, so she had opted for Into the Woods, must to most of the boys' disgust. A warning look from Stiles preventing them from complaining too much and they'd all (secretly) starting enjoying it. 

They had reached the part where the baker's wife given birth to her much longed for child, when Erica turned to look up at Stiles from where she was lying with her head in his lap.

"Momma?" 

"Yeah, puppy," he replied, gently stroking her blonde curls.

"When are you and daddy going to have one?".

Wow. Stiles hadn't been expecting that. Behind him, he felt Derek stiffen against his back.

"Uh, We can't have one, pup. Men can't get each other pregnant. You know that," Stiles replied, deliberately misunderstanding. 

Erica gave him an very unimpressed look.

"I meant when are you going to adopt one or get a surrogate or whatever,". 

Stiles was aware of the nine pairs of eyes fixed on him and felt his cheeks began to heat up. 

"We haven't really talked about it, pup. I'm only 17 right now. Far too young to be adopting a newborn. I'm not saying that it's never going to happen..."

"But we're not saying that it defiantly will happen neither," Derek interjected quickly. Too quickly. 

"Besides," Stiles said brightly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "You lot are all that we need,". 

The pups seemed to be content with his answer, and they watched the end of the film without anymore incidents.

*********************************************************

Later that night, Stiles' quietly entered the puppies' room at Derek's place to check on them. They were all curled up in a puppy pile, fast asleep, limbs twitching as they dreamed. Smiling, he headed back to Derek's room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

The alpha was sitting up in bed, reading Game of Thrones when his mate slipped under the covers and cuddled up.

"Are they all asleep?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Stiles and tracing patterns on his hip lightly.

"Out like lights," Stiles replied, following the lines of text with his eyes listlessly.

After a few minutes of quiet snuggling, he finally voiced what was on his mind.

"Did you really mean what you said? About us maybe never having a baby?".

Derek sighed and set his book down.

"When you're a bit older...when we are both a bit older, I would love to have a baby with you," Derek replied truthfully. "But the circumstances have to be right. And right now, with supernatural threats appearing every other weekend makes me worry that they'll never be right.". 

Derek paused, pressing a kiss to his lover's head.

"And we have the puppies to think about. They have to come first, even if it means not having a baby. Let's just wait until if and when the time comes,O. K.".

"O.k.," Stiles agreed, feeling a lot lighter.

"Come here, I haven't kissed you for a least ten minutes,".

Stiles smiled and began to close the distance between them.

"MOM!".

Derek groaned and picked his book up again.

"Your turn, mommy,".


End file.
